Love will find a way
by Hayley Redfield
Summary: Leons a cop . Haydens a reblious teen , who wants the love she knows she deverves . And leon is the only one who can give it to her . But with her age , and his job . A lot of things are at risk . Is this true love , or not ? Sorry , i suck , at summeries AND titles. Story is better I promise . R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all ! so I'm just gonna warn you , I'm not the bset at writing romance . ( Yes even though I'm a girl ) And spelling ... But anyway I'm a huge Resident Evil fan , and just so happen to think Leon is the sexiest character .. Well Leon , and Jake Muller ;) Also this is my first real story other than crossovers Ive done . **

**So read , review , chat ... Idk ... So enjoy , and hope you are all enjoying the new RE . Warning , rated M for Violence ( this is Leon Kennedy ) , language , alcohol , and well see about smutt .**

**I do not own Resident Evil , but I do own my character .**

Chapter 1 1998

The music stopped , as my fist connected to the blonde bitches face again and again . I guess we'd finally got the DJ's attention now . I told the bitch to back off when she accused me of trying to get with her boyfriend . I didn't even see the guy . When she continued to call me a man stealing whore I punched her in the nose . ( not before warning her .) When she got back up , I punched her again .

I realized now that we werent the only ones fighting . My best friend Pam was fighting the girls friend , while Pam's boyfriend was fighting the grils boyfriend . I'd started a riot . I was proud . At least until the fight got more violent . Another one of the girls friends got up with a bottle , and tried hiting me in the head with it . I quickly dodged her move and took the bottle from her before smashing it over her head .

As she fell to the floor , I got ontop of her and started punching her in the face . Until I finally realized people quit fighting , and cops entered the club . I moved to get off this girl , before someone grabed my arm . I turned around sharply ready to punch who ever this ones . Until I recongnized , sherrif Andy Gilbert holding my arm with enough pressure to bruse .

"Hmph . Why , am I not surprise ?" He snarld . I knew he always hated me .

"Officer Kennedy , pat her down . Make sure she's not carrying anything ." Andy said shoving me aside .

"Yeah ,yeah I know the drill ." I said turning my head just in time to get a good look at the cop .

At first sight of him I almost started blushing . I have never been so excited for a pat down in my life . This man was drop dead sexy . With hie dirty blond hair , and gorgous blue eyes . Through his uniform I could tell he was well built . Very well built .

As he came closer , I realized he must only be a few years or so older than me . And I knew they were going to find out I'm only seventeen . I would be scared if I had a mom who cared . Or if I had a dad at all .

"Hands on the wall , feet apart ." He ordered insexy voice . God , I sound like a whore ! I scoled myself .

"Don't be shy ." I teased , as I got in position . I didn't see his face , but I heard him pause , before his hands were on my body . I knew he was trying to be professional . But I sure wished , he'd slow his hand movements .

When his hands finished down my legs , he quickly cuffed me before placing me in the back seat of his car . When he started driving , I figured why not try and make conversation . "So are you a new cop ?" I asked earning myself a chuckle from the young man . "Yeah . And from what I hear from Andy , I'm not surprise you'd now every cop , in this small town ." He said with a smirk

I was sort of hurt by his comment . But I wasen't going to let him know that . Besides I already knew everyone in town hates me . It's hard to get respect when everyone knows your moms a prostitute . "So whats your name ?" I asked .

He didn't answer , he just spoke into his radio , and then I realized we were at the station . When we got in , he cuffed me to my seat . A few minutes later Any came in to give me a DUI . I passed ofcourse , because I was only at the club for forty minutes .

After and hour and a half , Everyone was questioned , no charges were pressed . And because this was my first time ever getting caught being in a bar underage , I was let off with a warning .

After a while , the same officer took me to his car , undid my cuffs and drove me home . I was surprised at first at how he knew where I live . But then I remembered I'm the hookers daughter . Of course everyone knows where I live , that way they know to avoid me .

When he pulled up in my drive way , he opened my door offering his hand to me . Which I took , before he spoke again . "Leon S Kennedy ." He said finally introducing himself . I smirked and shook his hand . "Hayden Brooks ." I said before turning and walking up the stairs to my ugly house . "Have a good night ." He called getting back in his car . "You too . " I called before closing the door . That was a first . I never had a cop wish me good night , after catching me fighting someone .

**So what do ya think ? Like it ? Hate ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating sooner . I was on a small christmas vacation ( if that is what you call visiting family members ) and just got back .Oh ! And your bored , check out my crossovers ... Haven't gotten any reviews on those , so I'm not sure if I should delete them or not . **

**Okay so here is chapter 2 ! To be honest I'm not very proud of this one ... But I'll do better .**

**I do not own Resident Evil**

Chapter 2

Ever since that fight at the night club , my friends and I have been band from the club . Luckly no charges were pressed , and no one cared about me as much to punish me for under age drinking . Not that I'm complaning . But if there were any charges , I knew Pam would have helped my pay them . She always takes care of me .

"Hayden , "Pams voice brought me out of my "Isn't that John over there ?" I turned my head in the direction she was pointing at . And sure enough , across the park , walking down the side walk was my ex .

Just the sight of him , and my so called friend Heather brought back the pain . Sure I've had other boyfriends before , John . And sure I've been cheated on before . ... But John was diferent .

He was the first boy to ever tell me he loved . And I loved him . Aside from Pam , and Heather , he was the only one who ever treated me good . He stood up for me when ever people called me trash . Hell , he'd been in fights for me .

And Heather , well she owed me . Aside from Pam , she was my best friend . We were closer , than Pam and I are still . Plus I always had to fight her battles for her . She was tiny . There was no way she could win a fight when she's barely five foot !

Thats what hurts me the most . I was the best friend she could ever ask for . And I walk in on her giving my boyfriend a blow job . Her , and I were so close , that when I caught them , I embarassed myself by crying . I never hit her, I still can't even talk to her .

"So what ?" I said taking another swig at my beer . " I don't care about them."

"Yeah," Pam said ." I hope shegives him some kind of STD . Bitch is almost dirtier than your mom ." Pam laughed . "I'm surprised he hasen't left her for cheating yet ." I shrugged ."He's probably cheating on her too ." I added .

I was thankful when Pam layed back on the picnick table we sat on , so she couldn't see me face . I blinked away the tears before they could fall . I hated crying infront of people . Pam especially . She's my fighting buddy . I told Pam last year ( which was when this all happened ) that I was over it . That I don't need a man in my life .

I sat there for a minute , taking deep breathes , and trying not to cry . I don't understand . I thought . This all happened a year ago ... So why am I so choked up ?

"Think I'm gonna call it a night ." I said getting off the table , and throwing away my still full beer bottel . "Do you wanna stay at my place ?" Pam asked siting up , and blowing a stream of smoke from her cigarette into the night air . "I mean I have to work late , but " "No it's fine ." I cut her off . "Do you want me to give you a ride ?" She asked . "Alright then , good night ." She called , I could hear her heading to her car .

I took advantage of the time to let my tears fall . I didn't really feel like going home , I just wanted to be alone . For once the cold night air was welcoming . I walked around town for a while , not knowing where to go .

I just continued walking until a dark green car pulled up to the side . "Isn't it passed your cerfew ?" A deep voice asked from inside the car . I looked over and almost instantly recongized that handsome face . "My mom doesn't care when I get home ." I told him , ziping up my jacket . "Well the state does ." Leon told me . "Hop in ." He ordered .

If anyone else had said that to me , I'll to them to go fuck themselves . But for whatever reason , I was completely comfortable with him . I got in the car , and I hadn't even realized how cold I was until the heat from his car landed on my bare hands .

"Where do you live ?" Leon asked putting the car in drive .

"Look I don't want to go home right now , so can you just drop off at Mc Donalds or something ?" I asked , I bet I sounded like an idiot asking a cop to break the law .

"Why ?" He asked .

"I'm just having a bad night ."

"Wanna talk about it ?" He asked , again another first . Nobody but Pam , and John ever cared how I felt . "It's a long story ." I told him , it was a long story . And I don't think Leon would want to know how some guy made me feel . Or how in love with John I was . As I thought about John again I realized for once , there was no pain . Like the gaping hole in my chest that John had left wasent even there .

"Ive got time " Leon said .

I looked over into Leon's eyes and saw nothing but truth , and interest . Like he really wanted me to tell him what was eating at me . And to be honest I wanted to tell him . I wanted to tell him everything .

**Okay so sorry this may not be the best chapter . Just wanted to get the ball rolling . Let know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I may have messed up in chapter 2 , so some of this is me improvising . But I do appreciate the support , thank you all . I hope you enjoy this chapter .**

Chapter 3

We sat outside parked in a parking lot of a local burger joint . I've never been here before . In fact I never been in this town before . . I half wondered if he was still going to take me to his place . Or if we were just going out for a drive . I had to admit though , if he wanted to take me home with him , I wouldnt argue . And no one here knew me . So I couldn't get him in trouble . I wouldnt want Leon to be punished because I was behaving like a typical horny teenager . Not after I learned it was his child hood dream to be a cop .

We laughed and talked about almost everything under the sun . Every now and then he'd ask me if I wanted to go home , and I'd just simply tell him no . " Do you live around here ?" I asked before taking a bite of my burger . "No why ?" Leon answered . "Just wondering ." I told him wiping my mouth . So no partying tonight . I thought . "Why don't you wanna go home ?" Leon asked again .

"I wouldn't nececarily call it home ." I told him , trying not to look into his gorgeous blue eyes. "And why is that ?" He asked stratching his arm across to the bac of my seat , and leaning back in his seat . He looked tired .

"Well , I'm sured you've heard about me . And my mom ." I said ,slightly annoyed . I was the story of the town .

"I have ." Leon simply stated ." But I thought I'd hear your side , before I judge." He finished .

That almost brought tears to my eyes . Not even John , or hell even Pam , had ever said anything like that to me . I looked into Leon's eyes , and once again I wanted to tell him everything , because ... Well because I felt like I can trust him .

"My moms a prostitue , and people think I'm following in her footsteps ." I said without even thinking . "Every night it's a new man ." I would have told him about the time I nine , and one of moms pimps molested me . But I didn't want to scare him off . "I see ..." Was all Leon said .

I looked out my passenger window , when suddenly the car engine roared to life . Fear started to build up inside of me . He's taking me home . I could feel the tears burn the back of my throat in fear Leon was taking me pack to that shit hole I'm forced to live in . But insted we went in a different direction .

Before I knew it , we were in the parkinglot of an apartment building , nicer than Pam's . And Leon lead me up some stairs where we stop infront of apartment 148 . Leon unlocked the door , and motioned for me to go ahead inside .

His apartment was nice . But not too nice . There were some empty beer bottels on the coffiee table . Some shirts hung over the arm rest of his couch , and a few dishes were in the sink . Nothing I can't live with .

"You can decide on where you want to sleep ." Leon said . " You can have the couch or the bed ."

"Where will you sleep ?" I asked turning around to face him .

"Where ever you don't ."He simply said .

"Oh , I don't mind sharing ." I flirted . Way to go Hayden ! I scolded myself . You try to convince him your not like your mother , and then you say that ! I blame hormones . And his hott body .

"I didn't think you would mind ." Leon said interupting my thoughts . "I remember you being pretty excited for your pat down ." He chuckeled .

"Well , your the first cop to grope me , and not over forty ." I shrugged in e innocent way .

Leon chuckeled once more . "I'll get you something to wear for tonight ." He said heading towards the hall way . As he walked by I felt a light smack on my butt , and turned around sharply .

Oh this is gonna be fun !

**Think their gettin somehwere ! Hope you enjoyed it ! Review !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Im kinda proud of this one .. And it's a little longer if you ask me ;) Enjoy **

Chapter 4

I changed into a paire of Leons sweat pants , and he loaned me one of his shirts to wear over my tank top . Since neither of us had to work or had plans for tomorrow , we just decided to hang out .

Leon fliped through channels until we came , across some science fiction movie . When we both decided the movie was lame , he told me to pick out a movie from his shelf of dvds . I wasen't surprised to see a lot of action movies . He is a guy . What did surprise me was when he came in with two beers , and handed me one .

"Oh ! So your the bad cop ." I smirked taking the beer . "I like it ."

"It's not something you havent done before ." Leon stated with a smirk.

"Hey , I passed my DUI . So you can't prove that ." I said taking a sip .

Leon chuckeled ."Did you decide on what you want to watch ?" Leon asked siting back in the couch , and putting his feet on the coffiee table .

I turned back to the shelf , and randomly pulled out Red Dawn . this was my favorite action movie . I never really cared for romance , or chick flicks . Mainly because I felt that love was a sham . John was a perfect example of that . As that last thought came to mind I watch Leon as he placed the cd on the dvd player , and made his way back to the couch .Why does he have to be so beautiful ?

"So how long has your mother been like this ?" He asked .

"For as long as I can remeber ." I told him .

"And your father ?" Leon asked taking another sip of his beer .

"Hmph , dead for all I know ." I said rolling my eyes .

"Dead beat . I get it ." He said .

"I don't know, I never met him ." I sighed . "But I don't really care to ."

"Mine too ." Leon stated taking another sip . "My dad walked out on us when I was thirteen ." Leon explained , I instantly felt sorry for him . It's one thing for your dad to walk out on you before your born , or too young to even remember him . But at thirteen , you know your fathers leaving you . And that he doesn't care for you . "I'm sorry .." I whispered . " We weren't all that close ." Leon explained with a low chuckle .

"He used to beat my mom . And when ever , I got involved he'd fight me ." He said . "Were you and your mother close ?" I asked setting my beer on the coffiee table . "Yeah ... She died a few years ago . Cancer ." He stated . "I'm so sorry ." I said sincerly .

"Don't be ." Neither one of us could have prevented it ." Leon told me .

It was then that I realized , we do have something in common . We've both been hurt . We've both loved someone , then lost them . I swallowed the lump in my throat , not a hundred percent sure I'm ready to tell him this . But something told me , he deserved to now . He told me his story . Now it's only fair I told him mine .

"A year ago , I met someone ." I said , before taking a deep breath to try and keep the tears from coming . "His name was John Miller . I met him at a party . " I said , leaving out how that night ended ." It was my first real relationship . And I thought we were in love ." I told Leon ."I swear , I thought I was gonna mary him , he gave me everything I needed at the time . " I took another breath ." He made me feel safe ." I sighed . "Especially when people would talk trash about me ." Leon nodded . I knew he knew what I meant .

"But..." I trailed off . The pain came back . The scene of walking in on John , and Heather played again , and again in my mind . I was too hurt to be angry with her I guess . Because I never laid a hand on her . I looked over at Leon . He didn't say anything , just looked at me with understanding eyes .

"I walked in on him , cheating on me with my best friend ." I finished .

Suddenly my vision blured , and the tears I was trying to keep back started rolling down my cheeks . One by one . Embarassed , I quickly wiped my tears . What the hell ? I never cry infront of people ! I never even cried when I rold this to Pam !

I tried to smile , as if to laugh it all off , but the pain was to much . I turned my head away from him , trying to keep whatever dignaty , I had left . "Don't do that ." Leon said softly , reaching over to wipe away my tears .

When my vision finally cleared , I was welcomed by his beautiful blue eyes . I didn't even realize until then that I had leaned forward . And then so did he . And before I knew it , Leon's lips were on mine .

**Whoa . Cliffhanger ! Quick shout out to ****Nirvana14 !**** .. Thank you so so much for your support ! I'm usually so shy to show my work . And I'm glad you like this story .. More to come ! Stay tuned ! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this took a little longer than I had planned . But thank you all for your support , it really helps . Well here ya go .. Chap 6 in progress**

Chapter 5

The kiss was soft , and almost felt meaningful . We broke apart for air , still not moving away from each other . Leon reached over and cupped the left side of my face , bringing me in for another kiss . This time his tounge probed my bottom lip , as if to ask for entrance . Which I gave to him almost imediantly .

In an instant I was straddeling his lap , while I felt his hands remove the flannel shirt he had loaned me . Next was my tank top . Leon moved us so I was on my back , while his much larger frame hovered over me . With a little help from him , I removed his T-shirt . I moaned as his mouth found mine ,as my hands roamed his muscular chest .

In one swift move , Leon scupped me up and carried me to the bedroom . I felt the mattress sink beneath me , as he pulled off my sweatpants and soon my panties . I fumbeled with the buckle on his belt . And soon we were both nude .

I moaned again , as he revaged my neck . Kissing , licking , and nipping my skin . "Leon ..." Another moan escaped my lips . I felt him line himself up at my very moist entrance , and then suddenly freez . "Shit !" He cursed . "It's alright ," I told him . "I'm on the shot ." It was true . Pam paid for my shot , when she went to get hers done . That was enough for him I guess . Finally I felt him slide in . "God !..." I heard him groan .

"Tight..." He groaned again .

"See , I've been good ." I smiled in between gasps .

Leon picked up his pace , and I moved my hips to meet his thrusts . It wasen't long before I was screaming , driving out my first orgasm in almost a year ."Leon !" He wasen't far behind , until I felt him driving his own orgasm .

After a few moments of catching our breath , Leon threw the covers over us . And I soon fell into the best sleep I've ever had in my life .

The next morning , I awoke to the sunlight filling the entire room . Warming me up , I stretched my arm out only to find the bed empty . I whimpered for a second at the loss of him , before finally geting up and getting dressed . I put on my underwear , and threw on one of Leon's T-shirts .

"Morning ." He greeted me pouring himself a cup of coffie

"Good morning , officer ." I teased getting myself some coffie and adding milk and sugar .

"Do you want anything for breakfast ?" He asked siting across the table from me .

"No , I'm alright with coffie ." I told me . "Good cause I'm a horribal cook ." Leon chuckled I laughed . "So i'm guess I shoudln't expect any home made dinner from you , huh ?" I laughed . "Thats what "Take Outs" for ." Leon answered , and I couldn't help but laugh .

"Well , if you want I can make us dinner tonight ." I said not even sure I'm gonna stay another night . "That sounds nice ." He answered , good so I can stay a little longer .

I took a sip of my coffie , as silence fell between us . I was kind of afraid of that . What if he regets last night ? I thought . But looking at him he didn't seem to be uncomfortable . "So..." I trailed off just trying to start a conversation .

"You what do you plan to do after graduation ?" He asked taking a drink .

I opened my mouth to tell him but , I was too embarassed that I wanted to become a singer . One of Pams friends has a band , and every now and then we play at parties . He told me he wanted me to be the lead singer because he always tells me I'm hott . I don't mean to brag , but we are pretty good . We've won two talent shows so far , and already have a someone looking into us .

"What ?" Leon asked , when he noticed me hesitating . "It's nothing ." I said , but my blush told a different story ."Hayden just tell me ." He said . I sighed . "I want to be a singer ." I was glad to see he didn't bust out laughing . "thats good ." He said taking another sip .

"Do you have a band ?"

"Yeah , but were still working on the name ." I explained .

"Will I get to hear you sometime ?" Leon smirked .

"Probably , we mostly play at parties . "I told him ." And usually somebody calls the cops ."

"Well then , I'll be aresting you again pretty soon I imagine ?" Leon chuckled .

"Sure , and I'll carry a knife to give you a reson to search me again ." I smirked . Leon chuckled again . "I have to be at work soon ." He explained . He got up from the table , and palced his cup in the sink before heading to the back room to get ready . I suddenly remembered I have to work at two so I got dressed and waited for him to come back .

I swear , I've never seen a man look so sexy in a police uniform until now . His muscled chest filled his blue shirt perfectly . I had to shake off those dirty thoughts before I made him late for work . "C- can you drop me off at my friends apartment ?" I asked .

"Of course . You don't want to stay ?" He asked putting on his badge .

"Oh trust me I do . But I have to work today ." I said , Leon nodded .

With that we headed out the door . Thank God his partner was the one with the police cruser . Otherwise it would catch more attention . Leon gave me a quick kiss , before I got out and ran up the steps to Pam's apertment , before anyone saw us together .

**So just wanted to say this was my first lemon EVER ! So sorry if this wasen't the best . I was sooo uncomfotable writing this ... Hope you enjoyed it though .. Review ...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Can't think of anything to say right now except enjoy chapter 6**

Chapter 6

I repeatedly banged on Pam's apartment door , until she finally opened the door . I could tell she had just woken up by examining her messy hair , and the fact that she's not wearing any make up . Which is the only time anyone is allowed to see her without make up . Pam is the fashionable one between us . We can't even go to wal mart with out her going all out to look good .Pam is a stripper at the same club my mom works at . And like my mom , she's always with another man . Sometimes when I'm over , I listen to my mp3 because she's usually fucking someone . But even then she'll protect me , by keeping her dates away from me .

"What ?" She sneered , wipping the sleep from her eyes .

"Well good morning to you too ." I said nonchalantly inviting myself inside .

"It almost was until you showed up ." Pam said , I knew she was only kidding .

"Where were you anyway ?" Pam asked ." I texted you last night to make sure you got home , but you never replied ."

The memories of last night started playing in my mind . Mostly , Leon shirtless ... Stay focus Hayden . I really wanted to tell Pam , I knew I could trust her with anything . But the thought of jeopardizing Leon's dream career , nearly broke my heart . It would be all my fault . He'd probably never want to talk to me . It was then that I realized , I did have feelings for Leon . I wouldn't say we were in love , just really cared .

We could just be really good friends with benefits . But , either way I didn't want to lose him .

"I was with someone ." I blurted out . The urge to talk about last night became too much to bare . Besides , Pam didn't have to know who I spent the night with . "Really ? Whats his name ?" Pam asked suddenly sounding more awake , and less crabby . "Not telling ." I teased.

"Do I know him ?" She asked sounding impatient .

"Nope ." I lied of course she knows him . We both discussed how sexy he is . I remember the night Pam told me , Leon was out of my legue . And that she'd have him before I could . If I wasen't afraid of jeopardizing his career , I would have rubbed it in her face . "Well can I meet him ?" Pam asked gettinf frustrated now .

"No ." I said truthfully .

"Why not ?" She whinned . "Is it someone older ?" She asked . I would have lied if I had a story to back it up . "C'mon you can trust me ." Pam said when I didn't answer . I looked into her big blue eyes , and sighed . "Okay , I'll tell you ..." I said sitting down on her couch , Pam following my actions .

"But I swear Pam , if you tell anyone I will never talk to you again !" I warnned , ever so seriously .

"Okay , I promise . Just tell me !" When I hesitated again , Pam rolled her eyes .

"Hayden , just fucking tell me already ." She said sternly .

"Alright fine ..." I sighed again . "It's Leon ..."

Pam froze ."Kennedy ?" I nodded . "D- did you sleep with him ?" She asked , I nodded again . "I'm so fucking proud of you !" Pam shrieked hugging me tightly . "So what was it like ?"

"Mind blowing ." I blurted out , Pam shrieked again . I felt so relief I now had someone to talk to like a giddy girl .

"How were his abs ?"

"Amazing ." I giggled . God , whats happening to me ? I don't remember acting like this after my first time with John .

"Well how would you feel if I barrowed him for a night ?" Pam asked with a sly grin .

I'll kill you ." I said only half joking . Pam just laughed it off .

After talking for a short while , I went into Pam's room, and pulled out some work clothes from my own drawer , in Pams dresser . And PAm was nice enough to give a ride to the Starbucks I worked at .

The whole day seemed to be going by fast . But no matter what I did , I couldn't stop thinking about Leon . I felt as if nothing spoil my mood . That was until I heard a soft voice behind me . "Hayden ," I turned around to see the last person I'd expect to approach me . Heather stood with her red hair pulled back into a ponytail , she was fidgeting with her hands a bit . And wearing a black tank top , I remember we both baught at a concert together .

"What can I get you ?" I asked trying to make it seem like I was so busy . Even though there was no one here besides us and a few co wokers who were in the back . To my surprise though , I didn't feel any pain , or anger as I faced Heather . If anything , I guess I was just embaressed that John and Heather had played me .

"I - I just ..." Heather trailed off . " I never got to talk to you after .." She trailed off again , but I knew what she was talking about . we had avoided each other since that night John cheated . She took a breath before finally speaking up . " I just wanted to apologize ." She said .

"You were such a god friend to me . And I ruined the perfect friendship ,and relation ship . " Heather took another breath . "I'm a horribal friend and I'm so sorry ." She cried .

I had to think for a minute . I know now John and I did NOT have a perfect relationship . But , I was wondering how strange it was that I'm standing face to face with the that made me almost contemplate suicide . Palyed me for years , and I don't want to punch her in the face . Infact I didn't want to do anything . "I forgive you ." I said softly . It was true , I don't care anymore I guess . "I don't think we could ever be friends like we used to be ." I told her straight up . Heather nodded with a hurtful but understanding look .

"But I don't hate you ." I told her . Heather nodded before walking out not saying another word .

And just as she left , I looked up and Saw Sherrif Andy , and Leon walk in . The happiness I was feeling all day just got a whole lot better . "Good evening sherrif ." I said to Andy , and nodded to Leon . As Andy was consern we barely know each other . "Evening miss Brooks . We'll have two black coffies , and two doughnuts ." Andy ordered, with Leon pulling out the cash . Why the hell are you paying for his fat ass ? I wanted to ask Leon . But decided against it ."Sure thing sherrif ." I said , punching in the numbers before tending to their ordered . I placed their order on the counter and Andy the items to a near by table . "Keep the change ." Leon said handing me the money . I grined and he joined his partner , at the table .

The two men talked about business . I didn't really listen to what they were saying . I was too busy watching Leon . He didn't even look in my direction the whole time they talked . But I understood why . I wasen't until Andy said something into his radio that the two men got up . As Andy threw away his trash Leon finally turned to me until our eyes met . and winked at me . That was enough to make me blush . I watched him as he got back in the car , and Andy drove off . While I stood there alone I prayed that Leon will be safe with the job he has . Any thing could happen in New York .

**So this was a little longer than I expected . But I needed to get a few things out of the way . I had a lot of fun writing this chapter for some reason . ... Happy Hayden is a fun Hayden ... **

**Oh ! And if you guys get bored try checking out my crossovers . They seem lonely ...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I havent updated in a while . I had a hard time writting this chapter . Just wanted to remind you guys that my grammer and spelling is not the best . I got a comment that I couldn't reply to say I need a Beta Reader .**

**I am not looking for a Beta Reader , only because I'm just posting this story for fun . I wouldn't mind working with any one . But this is my story . **

**I'm not trying to be a bitch , but again this is just for fun. And I LOVE all of your support .**

Chapter 7

It had been three weeks since that night I spent with Leon . And it seems I've been spending almost every night with him .I spend the night , and drops me off at Pam's apartment in time for me to get to school .But sometimes I stay with Pam , if Leon needs to work late . It's official . We are dating . As long as we go out to places were nobody knows us . And with us not being too far apart in age , we still pass as a usual couple . Hell , as far as anyone knows we could be cousins

At the end of my shift Pam picked me up and brought me back to her place . Pam got ready for her shift at the srtip club while I got dressed in something more comfortable . I got a text from Shawn saying he wants to practice tonight . It was late already , dut we didn't care . And Leon was working late too . So it gave me something to do .

"There you are ." Shawn groaned .

"Sorry I'm late ," I said though not really caring how they felt about me at the moment .

"Okay she's here , lets just get started already ." Ashley the back up singer snapped .

Ashley , and I aren't exactly friends . Mainly because her boyfriend Shawn is always hitting on me infront of her . Also , when I frist met the band she was their lead singer . And I sang back up . But after a few practices , even Shawn told her it was best if she sang back up . I did feel bad for her , but I felt worse everytime she'd hit a high note .

I knew I was a great singer , but every now and then I get alittle stage fright when we first start playing in front of large crowds . But it goes away after I hear , and see people dancing , and cheering me on .

"Okay that was good ," Shawn said taking a sip of his botteled water "Now lets try this again , and not suck ." Shawn joked we all laughed .

As we continued practicing , I imagined I was singing to Leon . And I think that thats what made me feel more confident about my voice . I started singing louder , and still kept my rythm. "Nice Hayden ." David our drummer said in approval .

During our break I noticed Shawn walk off with his phone pressed to his ear , and Ashley right behind him . I took a sip from my botteled water when I got a text from Leon.

How does dinner and a movie sound for tonight? The text read .

Before I could reply , Shawn came busting through the door with Ashley . "We got signed !" Shawn announced . "What?" I asked in surprise , and Ashley hugged me equally excited . "We got signed !" She answered for Shawn with a big grin on her face . I shrieked and hugged Ashley back , before jumping up and down with her . And there we were all of us young adults , screaming , and laughing like a bunch of kids on christmas morning .

"I don't believe this ." Ashley gasped still smiling in delight .

"He loved our song " Love and lost " . We need to be in Manhaten saturday at noon so we can meet up with the record dealer ." Shawn explained , Ashley and I squeled again .

I was so happy , and so excited . When I replied to Leon's text my hands were still shaking .

Sounds great! Can't wait to see you ! I texted back . I couldn't believe what was happening to me. I got a hott boyfriend . And now my dreams of becoming a singer is coming true.

**So this one is kindof short . Im having some major writters block right now XD ... So let me know how you like this chapter . I don't really know how record signing works . But I gave it my best . Hope you liked it . Review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**So sorry I haven't updated lately! I hate when authors take soo long to update. Especially in the middle of a story... So I hope you enjoy this one. It took me a while but I wanted it to be perfect. Enjoy...**

Chapter 8

As soon as Leon picked me up from Pam's apartment I told him the good news. He told me how happy he was for me, and that he hoped my meeting saturday will go fine. Since we weren't all that hungry we went to the movies first.

I never really cared for romance movies, and Leon paid for the tickets without asking me what movie I would like to see. But since nothing else good was playing I figured what the hell. Also because I knew Leon was only doing it for me. I figured that out when he fell asleep twenty minutes in the story with his arm resting on the back of my chair. I couldn't help but giggle at him.

"Wake up sleeping beauty." I said nudging him awake once the movie was over.

"Well, did YOU like it?" Leon chuckled wipping the sleep from his face. I laughed.

"To be honest it was not all that bad." I smiled to him. Leon chuckled.

After we left the movies Leon took me out for dinner. I felt bad when I looked around and noticed how nice the restaurant was. Has to be expensive. I thought as I looked around. the tables were set with a pure white cloth with a candle in the middle, and the chairs looked comfy with their red coushined seats. A large crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling reflecting off the lights from the room. This place is lovely. I thought with guilt. I'm a big girl, Leon should not have to pay some much for someone who is perfectly fine with Mc Donald's for dinner.

The line to be seated was very long. I wanted to ask if we could go somewhere else, but decided against it. I didn't want Leon to think I didn't appreciate his efforts to make me happy. But the truth was he didn't have to try to make me happy. He could do that without even trying.

"Leon?" A voice called behind us.

My blood instantly ran cold in fear that somebody recongnized me. I'll say were cousins who havent seen each other in a while? I planned quickly before turning around to face the person.

"Ada." Leon greeted the unfamiliar woman.

I tried to think of where I've seen this woman before. But came up with nothing. "My, small world." Ada chimed. "And who is this?" She asked motioning towards me.

"Hayden." I said holding my hand out to her.

"I'm Ada Wong." The woman said shaking my hand."Leon's ex." She added letting go of my hand. Of course. I tried my best not to glare at her as her eyes traveled back to Leon.

"What are you doing here? Last I heard you were in Arizona." Leon asked her.

If I really gave a shit I would have listened to her answer. But insted all I could focus on were her looks. I couldn't tell if she was Asian or Chinese, but I knew she was gorgeous. In her beautiful red dress, her short black hair combed to perfection. And her chocolate brown eyes. I never felt so insecure in my life!

"Miss Wong." One of the waiters said softly. "Your table is ready for you."

"I guess I'll see you around." Ada smirked heading for her table before stoping to turn to me. "It was nice meeting you." She added before walking off . "Likewise." I said but knew couldn't hear me.

When we were finally seated I noticed we sat two tables down from where Ada sat.I wasen't sure if Leon knew since his back was to her. I tried not to let my atittude show that I was uncomfertable for Leon's sake. But I knew he had caught on when he started asking me about band practice, or how my day was.

I tried not to let Ada ruin our date so I talked to him. I noticed she was sitting with three men who were wearing suits and she was reading paperwork. "So what is it Ada does?" I asked taking a sip of my coke. "She's a lawyer." Leon stated before taking a bit of his steak. "Oh." Was all I could say.

Througout our entire dinner I kept talking with Leon, and doing my best to look happy. Once we were finally ready to leave I excused myself to the restroom while Leon paid for dinner.

"Oh!" I turned my head to see Ada had just entered the bathroom as I was washing my hands. "I got some steak sauce on my hands." She said as she turned on the faucet. "Wouldn't want to ruin my dress." "it is lovely." I murmured.

"Thanks, so how long have you and Leon been together?" She asked turning to look me in the eye. I was about to tell her it's none of her business, until she spoke again. "Does he still live in that apertment complex on Millbury road?" This time I didn't hide my glare.

"That is none of your business." I snapped. Ada smirked.

"Oh little girl I know far more about Leon than you ever would." I was about to ask her what she meant. The bitch cut me off again. "I know exactly who you are. And your whore of a mother" Ada stated. "I also know how old you are." She finished looking straight into my eyes. I felt my body go stiff.

"So your going to ruin his career because he dumped you?" I snapped.

"Sweetie I have never been dumped in my life." Ada smirked examining her nails. I would have punched her if it weren't for her job... I don't really have the best rep. "What do you want?" I asked.

"Leon does not care for you." Ada explained. "He's only with you so he can get over me!" I rolled my eyes at that comment. "I wasen't exactly easy on him." She added. "Besides, he only wants what every guy wants from you." I tried not to show how much her words affected me. I could already feel the heat in my face.

"You want me to break up with him? Or else you'll expose us?" I asked. Knowing the answer. "I wouldn't!" Ada smirked. "But considering your popularity in that little town, I'm sure someone else would." My breath caught in my throat. I knew if she told anybody in my hometown no doubt it would all get sent back to Andy. And Leon would be the one paying for it.

"Why do you care? You left him!"

"Your not his type." Ada stated nonchalantly before walking out the door.

I felt my face heat up as my body trembled in anger. How dare she threaten me like that? Then again what can I do about it? I took a few deep breaths, and splashed some water cool on my face before exiting the bathroom. "Ready to go?" Leon asked. I nodded noticing Ada was no where in sight.

**Yep! That Ada's a sneaky one... I'll try to update as soon as I can. I had soo much fun writting this chapter... Who doesn't love a little rivalry? ;)**


End file.
